Interleukin 1 ("IL-1") is a major pro-inflammatory and immunoregulatory protein that stimulates fibroblast differentiation and proliferation, the production of prostaglandins, collagenase and phospholipase by synovial cells and chondrocytes, basophil and eosinophil degranulation and neutrophil activation. Oppenheim, J. H. et al, Immunology Today, 7, pp. 45-56 (1986). As such, it is involved in the pathogenesis of chronic and acute inflammatory and autoimmune diseases. For example, in rheumatoid arthritis, IL-1 is both a mediator of inflammatory symptoms and of the destruction of the cartilage proteoglycan in afflicted joints. IL-1 is also a highly potent bone resorption agent. It is alternatively referred to as "osteoclast activating factor" in destructive bone diseases such as osteoarthritis and multiple myeloma. Bataille, R. et al., Int. J. Clin. Lab. Res., 21, p. 283 (1992). In certain proliferative disorders, such as acute myelogenous leukemia and multiple myeloma, IL-1 can promote tumor cell growth and adhesion. In these disorders, IL-1 also stimulates production of other cytokines such as IL-6, which can modulate tumor development. Tartour et al., Cancer Res. 54, 6243 (1994).
IL-1 is predominantly produced by peripheral blood monocytes as part of the inflammatory response and exists in two distinct agonist forms, IL-1 .alpha. and IL-1 .beta.. Mosely, B. S. et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 84, pp. 4572-4576 (1987); Lonnemann, G. et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 19, pp. 1531-1536 (1989).
IL-1 .beta. is synthesized as a biologically inactive precursor, pIL-1 .beta.. pIL-1 .beta. lacks a conventional leader sequence and is not processed by a signal peptidase. March, C. J., Nature, 315, pp. 641-647 (1985). Instead, pIL-1 .beta. is cleaved by interleukin-1 .beta. converting enzyme ("ICE") between Asp-116 and Ala-117 to produce the biologically active C-terminal fragment found in human serum and synovial fluid. Sleath, P. R., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265, pp. 14526-14528 (1992); A. D. Howard et al., J. Immunol., 147, pp. 2964-2969 (1991).
ICE is a cysteine protease localized primarily in monocytes. It converts precursor IL-1 .beta. to the mature form. Black, R. A. et al., FEBS Lett., 247, pp. 386-390 (1989); Kostura, M. J. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 86, pp. 5227-5231 (1989). Processing by ICE is also necessary for the transport of mature IL-1 .beta. through the cell membrane. ICE, or its homologues, also appears to be involved in the regulation of cell death or apoptosis. Yuan, J. et al., Cell, 75, pp. 641-652 (1993); Miura, M. et al., Cell, 75, pp. 653-660 (1993); Nett-Fiordalisi, M. A. et al., J. Cell Biochem., 17B, p. 117 (1993). In particular, ICE or ICE homologues are thought to be associated with the regulation of apoptosis in neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease. Marx, J. and M. Baringa, Science, 259, pp. 760-762 (1993); Gagliardini, V. et al., Science, 263, pp. 826-828 (1994).
ICE has been demonstrated to mediate apoptosis (programmed cell death) in certain tissue types. Steller, H., Science, 267, p. 1445 (1995); Whyte, M. and Evan, G., Nature, 376, p. 17 (1995); Martin, S. J. and Green, D. R., Cell, 82, p. 349 (1995); Alnemri, E. S., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, p. 4312 (1995); Yuan, J. Curr. Opin. Cell Biol., 7, p. 211 (1995). Therapeutic applications for inhibition of apoptosis may include treatment of Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, stroke, myocardial infarction, spinal atrophy, and aging. A transgenic mouse with a disruption of the ICE gene is deficient in Fas-mediated apoptosis. Kuida, et al. (1995). This activity of ICE is distinct from its role as the processing enzyme for pro-IL-1 .beta.. It is conceivable that in certain tissue types, inhibition of ICE may not affect secretion of mature IL-1 .beta., but may inhibit apoptosis.
ICE has been previously described as a heterodimer composed of two subunits, p20 and p10 (20 kDa and 10 kDa molecular weight, respectively). These subunits are derived from a 45 kDa proenzyme (p45) by way of a p30 form, through an activation mechanism that is autocatalytic. Thornberry, N. A. et al., Nature, 356, pp. 768-774 (1992). The ICE proenzyme has been divided into several functional domains: a rag prodomain (p14), a p22/20 subunit, a polypeptide linker and a p10 subunit. Thornberry et al., supra; Casano et al., Genomics, 20, pp. 474-481 (1994).
Full length p45 has been characterized by its cDNA and amino acid sequences. PCT patent applications WO 91/15577 and WO 94/00154. The p20 and p10 cDNA and amino acid sequences are also known. Thornberry et al., supra. Murine and rat ICE have also been sequenced and cloned. They have high amino acid and nucleic acid sequence homology to human ICE. Miller, D. K. et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 696, pp. 133-148 (1993); Molineaux, S. M. et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 90, pp. 1809-1813 (1993). The three-dimensional structure of ICE has been determined at atomic resolution by X-ray crystallography. Wilson, K. P., et al., Nature, 370, pp. 270-275 (1995). The active enzyme exists as a tetramer of two p20 and two p10 subunits.
Additionally, there exist human homologs of ICE with sequence similarities in the active site regions of the enzymes. Such homologs include TX (or ICE.sub.rel-II or ICH-2) (Faucheu, et al., EMBO J., 14, p. 1914 (1995); Kamens J., et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, p. 15250; Nicholson et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270 15870 (1995)), TY (or ICE.sub.rel-III) (Nicholson et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, p. 15870 (1995)), ICH-1 (or Nedd-2) (Wang, L. et al., Cell, 78, p. 739 (1994)), MCH-2, (Fernandes-Alnemri, T. et al., Cancer Res., 55, p. 2737 (1995), CPP32 (or YAMA or apopain). Fernandes-Alnemri, T. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269, p. 30761 (1994); Nicholson, D. W. et al., Nature, 376, p. 37 (1995)), and CMH-1 (or MCH-3) (Lippke, et al., J. Biol Chem., (1996); Fernandes-Alnemri, T. et al., Cancer Res., (1995)). Each of these ICE homologs, as well as ICE itself, is capable of inducing apoptosis when overexpressed in transfected cell lines. Inhibition of one or more of these homologs with the peptidyl ICE inhibitor Tyr-Val-Ala-Asp-chloromethylketone results in inhibition of apoptosis in primary cells or cell lines. Lazebnik et al., Nature, 371, p. 346 (1994). The compounds described herein are also capable of inhibiting one or more homologs of ICE (see example). Therefore, one can envisage using these compounds to inhibit apoptosis in tissue types that contain ICE homologs, but which do not contain active ICE or produce mature IL-1 .beta..
ICE inhibitors represent a class of compounds useful for the control of inflammation or apoptosis or both. Peptide and peptidyl inhibitors of ICE have been described. PCT patent applications WO 91/15577; WO 93/05071; WO 93/09135; WO 93/14777 and WO 93/16710; and
European patent application 0 547 699. Such peptidyl inhibitors of ICE have been observed to block the production of mature IL-1 .beta. in a mouse model of inflammation (Ku, et al. or vide infra) and to suppress growth of leukemia cells in vitro (Estrov, et al., Blood, 84, p. 380a (1994)).
Accordingly, the need exists for compounds that can effectively inhibit the action of ICE in vivo, for use as agents for preventing and treating chronic and acute forms of IL-1-mediated diseases, apoptosis-mediated diseases, as well as inflammatory, autoimmune, bone-destructive, proliferative, infectious, degenerative, or necrotic diseases.